Uplink dedicated physical channels of High Speed Uplink Packet Access (HSUPA) service in the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) comprise: Dedicated Physical Control Channel (DPCCH), E-DCH dedicated physical Control channel (E-DPCCH) and E-DCH dedicated physical data channel (E-DPDCH), wherein, the DPCCH mainly provides control information such as Pilot, Transmission Power Control (TPC), transport format combination Indicator (TFCI) and FBI; the E-DPCCH is mainly responsible for transmitting the control part of the HSUPA service, and the E-DPDCH is mainly responsible for transmitting the data part of the HSUPA service. The existing 3GPP protocol specifies that, the UE comprises eight Hybrid Automatic Repeat Request (HAR) processes to transmit data. When an HARQ process is in the activated state and the HARQ process transmits uplink scheduling data in the E-DPDCH, the E-DPCCH and the DPCCH will transmit control information accordingly; and when an HARQ process is in the deactivated state and the HARQ process does not transmit uplink data in the E-DPDCH, the E-DPCCH does not transmit control information, but the DPCCH continues transmitting control information, which will bring additional interference, reduce uplink system capacity, and reduce standby time of the terminal.